Sponsor:MTV
MTV (Music Television) is a sponsorship. It is a Cable television network based in New York City and launched on August 1, 1981. The original purpose of the channel was to play music videos guided by on-air hosts known as VJs. Arrived on Gaia- around November 2007. The Hills was a part of the sponsorship. It is a reality-based program that follows the lives of several young people living in Los Angeles, California. Arrived on Gaia- Monday November 26, 2007. The entire sponsorship ended November 19, 2010. Quest The Hills quest involved Gaians watching The Hills episode in Gaia Cinemas, and then going back to talk to MTV Julie to claim a reward. The other quest took place in MTV Virtual Hollywood and required a Gaian to talk to various Hills' people to receive rewards. Quotes *'Julie:' *Hi (Username)! Thanks for visiting me. Have you watched your MTV today? *Hey! If you come hang out in Gaia Cinemas and watch MTV's The Hills: "Once a Player", I can give you a cool little reward. Are you up for it? *Hope you enjoyed the show! Here's a little something for you. Sponsorship Items: Sponsor Shop headgear *Gray Knitted Cap - A cute knitted cap with a pink side logo. top wear *Black Checkered Shirt And Jacket - This combination of complex patterns and bold colors is an eye-catcher. *Cappuccino Long Sleeve Shirt - Dress to impress with a dark warm button-down shirt with detailed white screen printing. *Charcoal Pocket Shirt - A simple but sleek button-up with pockets. *Fancy Gray Coat - A sleek and classic dress coat. *Geostripe Polo - A fancy polo shirt with muted colors and repeating square-and-stripe designs. *Ivory Gray Deco Shirt - A light long-sleeved shirt with subtle geometrical details. *Long Black Sparkle Top - A long black top adorned with sparkly sequins - it's like wearing diamonds! *Navy Black Checkered Hoodie - A modern and stylish hooded jacket with a checkered pattern. *Paisley Top Black Shirt - A long sleeve black shirt detailed with elaborate faded paisley. *Soft Ivory Hoodie - A light yet warm hooded jacket, in a soft ivory cream hue. *Sporty Striped Zipper Jacket - Perfect for the warmer seasons, this jacket is light and only sports a series of simple, fresh yellow stripes. *Sunshine Puffy Tunic - A comfortable and fashionable tunic, in glorious sunshine yellow. Ideal spring wear! *Thistle Blouse - dresses / skirts *Collared Blue Wrap Dress - A simple and modern dress, adorned with a sparkling collar. *Copper Wrap-Around Dress - A cute and unique dress made of sparkling material in shades of copper and bronze. A finely crafted leather belt completes the look! *Crisp White Summer Dress - A simple and modern design, with a balance of vertical and horizontal details. *Dotted Party Dress - Metalic pink embossed with white makes this a fun, fancy look to dazzle people at parties. *Lacy Black Couture Dress - A truly innovative little black dress, with a unique blend of fabric and lace. *Metro Chic Dress - Going to work or going out... you'll still look darn good. *Pink Bow Minidress - An adorable combination of cute and sexy! *Ruffled Pink Dress - The unholy mix of red and white... in dress form! *Slick Maroon Dress - A slick, stylish maroon dress that conveys beauty in its simplicity. *White Tangerine Dot Dress - A fresh white dress sports tangerine and black patterns. Perfect for spring! *Celebrity Miniskirt - Just short enough to gain attention, but just long enough to avoid catastrophy. :D footwear *Black Cross Lace Shoes - Spice up your outfit with these smashing shoes (but make sure you give yourself at least 30 minutes to get into them...) *Black Embossed Leather Cowboy Boots - Slick black leather boots with fancy embossed detailing. *Classic Black Mary Janes - Every lady needs a pair of Mary-Janes, so start with these! *Dainty Black Peek-Toes - Simple yet sleek peek-toe shoes that can be worn for any occasion. Cash Shop Items La Victoire * MTV Black Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) * MTV Gold Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) * MTV White Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) Sunset Couture *Lauren Conrad's Headband - An authentic replica of Lauren Conrad's headband that fits perfectly on any scalp. (149 gaia cash) *Chloe The Puppy - (199 Gaia Cash) *MTV Hills Friendship Bracelet - A modern and trendy version of the timeless friendship bracelet and all that it stands for. (299 Gaia Cash) Quest Rewards Viewing - The Hills episode * Emerald Beaded Halter Dress - Rich emerald-colored folds and a sleek empire waist makes this dress elegant, and the beadwork and halter top give it a final dash of pizzazz. Virtual Hollywood * Celebrity Sunglasses - Make your face look smaller by wearing huge sunglasses! * Trendy Dark Skinny Jeans - Form-fitting, high quality denim. Hot! * Black and Gold Oversized Bangles - Complete any outfit with these large, shiny bangles. Comes in black and gold! * Pink Knit Jacket - A simple and sweet knit jacket - the kind you want to wear everywhere, all the time. Thread - grant link * Mocha Lounge Jacket - A comfortable and stylish jacket, with soft inner lining. Pair with the lounge pants to match! * Mocha Lounge Pants - Comfortable and stylish lounge pants, with soft inner lining. Pair with the lounge jacket to match! * Rhinestone Flip-Flops - Dainty black flip-flops, adorned with rhinestones. MTV Awards Quiz & Registering * MTV Movie Awards Popcorn - Enjoy this classic buttery treat while watching glam and fame! * MTV Awards Red Carpet * MTV Popcorn Man - You can now take home your very own 2009 MTV Movie Awards Popcorn Man. * Twilight Sparkling Skin - This is the body of a killer!!! * Entourage Shades - It's like grills for your eyes. Trivia *Bill the bouncer looks very similar to Bucho, one of Gambino's security guards. *The quest item, Trendy Dark Skinny Jeans, happens to be just one of the most expensive sponsor items on the Marketplace. More often than not sponsor items are low in price due to their numerous listings, pixel quality, or lack of usefulness. *The various characters that use to occupy Virtual Hollywood areas were: Tim who use to stand near the entrance inside club Eccitare. Dakota and Hunter who stood outside the Sunset Couture shop, and Josh who use to be inside the condo (which is next to the shop). *At Hollywood Theater the Popcorn-Man use to stand, while the inside use to contain a long red carpet, Media wall, and a number of citizens taking pictures. Before the arrival of 2009 MTV Movie Awards, the theater held access to Julie's profile, which contained The Hills episodes. Gallery Sponsoravatar_MTV_Julie.png|Julie Mtvthehills_theater.jpg‎|Gaia Cinema in Big theater style Mtvthehills_Dakota.PNG‎|Dakota Mtvthehills_Hunter.PNG‎|Hunter Mtvthehills_Josh.PNG‎|Josh Mtvthehills_Tim.PNG‎|Tim Mtvthehills_Bill.PNG‎|Bill the Bouncer See also & External links *NPC:Julie *NPC:Bill the Bouncer *Map:MTV Sunset Couture *Virtual Hollywood Source(s): *Official site: MTV *Wikipedia MTV / The Hills Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.35186463/ MTV's Virtual Hollywood: Live the Hollywood *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.35186979/ MTV’s Virtual Hollywood *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.35862733/ Two New Items from MTV's Virtual *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.36612481/ New items from MTV's The Hills *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39401707/ What's gonna happen on the new season of the Hills? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39401785/ Should Heidi and Spencer get back together? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39401959/ Who the heck is Justin Bobby? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39402065/ Lauren vs Heidi! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.39402143/ LC vs Lauren. *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.48623307/ 2009 MTV Movie Awards: Join the Entourage *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.48624163/ 2009 MTV Movie Awards airs 5/31! Join the Awards Entourage *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.49940121/ MTV Movie Awards – Kick Off The Vote Party Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/10663202/ MTV Julie *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/18061050/ GAIA MTV Movie Awards *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/18460225/ GAIA MTV Movie Awards 2 Other *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/mtv/f.281/ Forum - MTV *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/mtv-the-hills/f.353/ Forum - MTV: The Hills *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/2009-mtv-movie-awards/f.533/ Forum - 2009 MTV Movie Awards Category:Sponsor